This description relates to wireless local area networks and wireless local area network (WLAN) devices.
Wireless local area network (WLAN) devices or systems generally include apparatuses utilizing a radio frequency (RF) device, such as a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a Bluetooth device, and/or a WLAN card (e.g., a WLAN PCI/PC card).
Generally, WLAN devices include portable terminals that provide wireless communication functions. For example, WLAN devices may include mobile communication terminals, personal communication service (PCS) terminals, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smartphones, mobile telephone terminals, and WLAN terminals. RF cards and expansion packs, such as personal computer memory card international association (PCMCIA) card type expansion packs and compact flash (CF) card type expansion packs, further support wireless communication services.
Generally, a 10/100 BASE-T Ethernet interface in accordance with IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.3 is provided for wired processing, and 2 Mbps transmission is provided in 2.4 GHz frequency band in accordance with IEEE 802.11 for wireless processing. The entirety of the 802.3 and 802.11 specifications are hereby incorporated by reference.
A WLAN device may include one or more power states, including, for example, a “D0” power state and a “D3” power state. The D0 power state, which may be referred to as a Resume, Wake-up, or other state activating from a Standby state, refers to preparing a device that may be operating in an inactive or standby state for normal operation. The D3 power state, which may be referred to as a Sleep, Power down, Power off, or Standby state, refers to an inactive or standby state of the device. In the D0 state, the device is receiving full power from the system, and/or is delivering full functionality to the user. In the D3 state, the device is generally powered off or operating at a reduced power, idle state.